


Рейс до Вашингтона

by thegamed



Category: Original Work
Genre: 1000 - 5000 words, F/F
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-01
Updated: 2011-03-01
Packaged: 2017-10-26 08:39:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/280974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegamed/pseuds/thegamed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Аманда едет в Вашингтон, без кредита в кармане, зато с хорошенькой спутницей.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Рейс до Вашингтона

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на фест "Calling All Girls".

На узких полках поездов дальнего следования места, кажется, не хватило бы даже мыши – не то что нормальному человеку. Аманде никогда не нравились эти крошечные ячейки, в которых приходилось сначала сворачиваться в три погибели, а потом вытягиваться, сложив руки по швам, и торчать там, как труп, ожидающий заморозки.  
Вообще, она предпочитала нормальные, комфортные рейсы – с креслами, как в старинных самолетах, ремнями безопасности и дыхательными масками для сна, снотворное в которых пахнет ромашкой или мятой. В некоторых компаниях предлагали еще сирень, но она была аллергенной.  
Рассуждать об ароматах усыпляющих средств, впрочем, смысла не было: с тех пор, как “Интергалактик Б.” разорился, а его многочисленные сотрудники разъехались по ближайшим планетарным системам, ни о каких премиях, представительских расходах и командировках за счет компании речи не шло ни для кого из них.  
Аманда потыкала пальцем в мягкую стенку спального места. Эти амортизирующие средства с подогревом и кондиционеры на задней стенке вообще были единственным, что отличало грузовые вагоны от спальных. В грузовых вагонах точно в таких же сотах везли их багаж, грузы очистителей воды и кошачий корм на искусственные спутники. Минералы, растительность и животные там были свои, а вот кошачьего корма почему-то всегда не хватало.  
Сама Аманда направлялась на Нью-Вашингтон – искать работу. Планета была совсем не первого сорта, довольно далекая, освоенная уже в том периоде, когда адаптация стала возможна, и исследователи взяли себе дурную привычку отстраивать на открытых территориях какую-нибудь деревеньку и валить себе дальше, а о том, что на этой же самой планете могло оказаться десять материков, двадцать климатических зон, тысячи видов новой флоры и фауны, да даже какие-нибудь урановые рудники на сотню километров ближе к экватору, никого не интересовало. Поэтому Нью-Вашингтон был моногородом и моногосударством, с единственным на всю планету приличным вокзалом, и то, судя по путеводителю (последний Аманде, кстати, очень нравился, это была такая книжка в вырвиглазной оранжевой обложке, классически называвшаяся “Автостопом по галактике” - но в таких названиях вообще не было ничего удивительного после звездолетов “Вояджер”, “Непобедимый” и “Скайуокер”, интерактивных индивидуальных кинотеатров “F451” и скейтбордов “МакФлай”), довольно убогим: последнее время пассажирским поездам приходилось выстраиваться в очередь, чтобы спустить на планету свой бесценный груз. Ажиотаж был вызван сугубо политической причиной: посовещавшись, галактическое правительство решило, что если ойкумена планирует разрастаться, то неплохо было бы организовать уже доступное пространство наиболее удобным образом. И, поскольку Нью-Вашингтон был местечком тихим, решили, что никому не повредит, если здесь отстроят филиалы всех основных межпланетных банков – с расчетом на будущее развитие ближайших секторов, фермерских (о, розовая конопля Костариканы! сплошная легкость в голове и никакого привыкания) и промышленных (“Мечты сбываются”).  
Работа с банковскими счетами была единственным знакомым Аманде делом. При желани можно было переквалифицироваться в сторону бухгалтерии или, например, клиринга, но когда тебе выдается такой шанс – грех его не использовать. Собрав последние кредиты, Аманда купила билет до Нью-Вашингтона. Автоматический кассир засветился и пожелал ей доброго пути, выплюнув розовую бумажку с номером состава и спального места. То, что ей попалась вежливая модель, Аманда посчитала хорошим знаком.  
“Уважаемые пассажиры, наш состав отправляется через десять минут. Просим занять свои места и герметично закрыть двери. Автоматическая заморозка будет запущена сразу после вылета. Повторяем. Наш состав отправляется...” - прозвучало из-под потолка. За плечом у Аманды закашлялись.  
\- Девушка, извините, - сказал грустный мужик с козлиной бородкой. - Мое место прямо под вашим, не могли бы вы меня пропустить?  
Аманда закрыла дверцу своей кабинки и отошла на пару шагов. Залезать сейчас внутрь, когда можно еще десять минут спокойно шляться по, пусть даже и людному, коридору, совсем не хотелось. Грустный мужик склонился над своим местом и быстро упаковал себя внутрь, исчезнув из виду.  
Мимо провезли лестницу для самых верхних мест. Женщина, продающая таблетки от головной боли после разморозки, завлекательно улыбнулась, протягивая Аманде пачку. На майке у дамы было написано: “Эдвил Про-трэйн +. 2 кр.” Не то чтобы ощущения после разморозки грозили быть приятными, но:  
\- Денег нет, - проворчала Аманда.  
Женщина сделала демонстративно-обиженное лицо, опустив уголки губ, и засеменила дальше всучивать свои таблетки будущим анабиозникам.  
“Уважаемые пассажиры, - продолжала заливаться внутренняя связь, - люди, нелюди, эльфы и иные формы жизни...” Никаких негуманоидов, понятное дело, тут нигде не было, одни толкиенисты и любители сложносоставных психологических классификаций, но третий том “Закона о толерантности”, Управление Межгалактического Транспорта и Всемирный Суд считали иначе. Самой Аманде в общем-то было наплевать, не считая того, что от кучи прослушанных обращений к концу посадки могла уже разболеться голова, и пришлось бы все-таки пожалеть, что Эдвил она не купила.  
Аманда принялась ходить туда-сюда вдоль полок, чтобы скрасить ожидание, и уже готова была умереть от скуки, когда кто-то дернул ее за рукав.  
\- Две минуты, - сказала проводница в коротком голубеньком костюме. Модели для него явно позаимствовали из фантастики самого конца двадцатого: прямо над грудью на форменном пиджаке было два узких выреза в форме полумесяцев. Аманда перевела взгляд ей за плечо: в паре шагов от них двое полицейских проверяли документы у очень смущенной молодой девицы в цветном наряде какого-то полурелигиозного течения, впрочем, недостаточно крупного, чтобы его последователи считали себя иной расой. Третий, стоящий за их спинами, вяло что-то жевал, засунув руки в карманы.  
\- Понятно, - донеслись до слуха Аманды их голоса. - Федеральный банк, значит? Большая контора. Удачного пути!  
\- Я же говорю, бесполезно, мы так будем искать, пока сепульки не кончатся, а поезд ведь не задержишь. А тут еще двадцать вагонов. Я говорю тебе, ну найдут ее в Нью-Вашингтоне, ну отправят обратно, велика беда.  
\- Пойдем уже, - проговорил жующий. - Заладил свое. Из-за тебя и не успели.  
\- Две минуты, - напомнила проводница, подталкивая Аманду к полкам. - Какое у вас место?  
\- Да разберусь я, - вздохнула Аманда, под пристальным взглядам забираясь в свою ячейку, и закрыла дверь изнутри. Дальше оставалось только расслабиться и попытаться получать удовольствие от осознания того, что за следущие пару суток можно будет выспаться еще на неделю вперед, а бодрость при прохождении тестов явно должна пригодиться.  
Сквозь полоску толстого стекла в двери было видно, как мимо торопились последние пассажиры, таскали туда-сюда лестницу две хрупкие проводницы и слышно, как, наконец, с ужасным скрежетом закрылась внешняя дверь ангара, а вслед за ней – и внутренняя.  
“Пожалуйста, приготовьтесь к заморозке” - тихо сообщили динамики, и стало холодно.

Аманда проснулась от громкого возгласа “Черт!” над самым ухом. Она вздрогнула и от ужаса широко распахнула глаза, но картина перед ее взглядом была совершенно комическая.  
Две девицы, та самая проводница с полукруглыми вырезами над грудью (тело в них было приятного шоколадного оттенка) и еще одна, тоже в униформе, но с такими длиными распущенными волосами, что это явно не должна была быть ее смена (и вообще, голубая шапочка с эмблемой Транспортного Управления сидела на ней как-то криво и плохо сочеталась с цветом волос), внимательно разглядывали Аманду не менее круглыми глазами.  
\- Тут кто-то есть, - капризно произнесла длинноволосая девица.  
\- Я вижу, - заметила та-самая-проводница. - Что будем делать?  
\- Не знаю, а что ты предлагаешь?  
\- Не знаю. Это же тебе надо улететь.  
И они снова уставились на Аманду. Подумав, та подперла щеку рукой – если они будут играть в гляделки, то так, по крайней мере, удобнее. Дверь перед ее взглядом быстро захлопнулась.  
\- Я не знала, что это место занято, - зашипели по другую сторону. Я специально проверяла перед отправкой, билет не был куплен. Он даже зарезервирован не был.  
\- И куда я теперь?  
\- Не знаю, нельзя тебя оставлять здесь. Постоянно кто-то ходит, мигом заметят.  
\- А внутри точно не заметят?  
\- Ну не будут же они все камеры проверять.  
Аманда хотела было уже постучать изнутри, как дверь снова открылась.  
\- Извините, - сказла девица, которая, как теперь стало понятно, проводницей не была. - У Транспортного Управления к вам огромная просьба. - Орать Аманда не начала, поэтому девица продолжила: - Ввиду произошедших технических накладок в поезде не хватило пассажирских мест.  
\- Вы не пассажир, - процедила Аманда.  
\- Я и говорю, не хватило мест, и мы вынуждены были некоторых пассажиров поместить в кабинах проводников, - она оглянулась на смуглую напарницу, - и теперь нам самим не хватает места. И мы хотели бы попросить, я хотела бы попросить вас разделить со мной спальное место, - и девица многозначительно посмотрела на Аманду.  
\- Очень убедительно.  
Девица наклонилась ближе и заговорщически прошептала:  
\- Я вам заплачу. Это совершенно необходимо и крайне важно. Я лечу по очень незаконному делу государственной важности. И, если честно, моя мама будет очень расстроена, если я не доберусь до Вашингтона, моя больная мама...  
\- Врите больше, - сказала Аманда. - Сколько?  
На самом деле, девушка была даже симпатичная, и от нее вкусно пахло, а перспектива лежать с ней в одной ячейке рождала в мозгу Аманды сладкие предчувствия - предчувствия о тысяче-другой свободных кредитов, нормальном номере в гостинице Нью-Вашингтона и приличном наряде для собеседований.  
\- Две с половиной. - Она кивнула проводнице, и та, уже успокоившись, направилась к выходу из зала.  
\- Половину сейчас.  
\- Только половину тысячи. Остальное потом и за молчание, - девица растянула губы в улыбке.  
\- Ладно, - милостиво разрешила Аманда, решив не подавать виду, как ей нужны эти деньги. - Залезай.  
И ее трижды пихнули в живот, чуть не ударили локтем в лицо, чуть на забили рот волосами. Единственный плюс во всем процессе помещения тела в ячейку состоял в том, что голубая и короткая униформа успела кое-где задраться, а Аманда – кое-что рассмотреть. К тому же, потом в кармане Аманды оказалось пять сухих хрустящих купюр. Она на всякий случай вытащила одну, посмотрела на свет и вернула обратно. Настоящая и правильного достоинства.

\- Так это тебя искала в салоне полиция?  
\- Меня искала полиция? - искренне восхитилась девица. - А я-то думала, тут они настолько ленивые, что и шагу не сделают. Тут двадцать два вагона, и из них двенадцать с пассажирами – ужас!  
\- Ну, - вспомнив, что она слышала, сказала Аманда. - Они не сильно потрудились.  
\- Ага.  
Девушка улыбнулась и мечтательно посмотрела наружу сквозь полоску иллюминатора.  
\- Как тебя зовут хоть?  
\- Бонни.  
\- Бонни, - проворчала Аманда. - У всех Бонни на моей памяти были сообщники.  
\- А у меня и есть, - девица обиженно ткнула пальцем в стекло, - ты ее видела.  
\- Тоже мне сообщник, не знает, есть ли в его поезде пустые ячейки.  
\- Да уже ладно. Недолго осталось, - махнула рукой Бонни. В узком пространстве шлепок пришелся ровно Аманде по руке. - Ой! Извини. А потом найду себе кого-нибудь другого. В Вашингтоне и людей побольше будет.  
\- Это да, - подтвердила Аманда.  
Они помолчали.  
\- Дай угадаю, - сказала Бонни. - Ты едешь устраиваться в какой-нибудь банк?  
\- Это было несложно.  
\- Ну почему же, - пробормотала Бонни. - Еще ты могла бы там работать. Но если бы ты там работала, ты бы не летела этим поездом, у тебя и денег, наверное, нет.  
\- Ну ладно, - заинтересовалась Аманда, - это, положим, понятно, а то, что я лечу не в банк устраиваться, тебе в голову не приходило?  
Бонни покосилась на нее.  
\- Такая-то серьезная? Ни разу.  
Аманда хмыкнула.  
\- Я из “Интергалактик Б.”  
\- А-а-а, - сочувственно протянула Бонни так, будто это все на свете объясняло. - Не повезло. Тогда желаю удачи. Ценный сотрудник, все такое.  
\- Ладно, со мной, положим, все понятно – я еду работать в банке, а ты их что ли грабить собралась? Со своим будущим напарником.  
\- Ну, об этом можно и подумать. Магазины я уже грабила, - с достоинством сообщила Бонни. - Нужно развиваться. А вообще, я сбежала из дома, - сказала она. Аманда приподняла бровь. - Не-ет, - объяснила Бонни, - я уже достаточно взрослая, просто живу... то есть, жила с родителями, а потом... Сама понимаешь, образования нет, толком никуда на работу не берут. Даже в официантки – на Новой-Новой Гвинее слишком худая, в Новом-Новом Париже слишком толстая, то волосы не того цвета, то акцент неправильный. Вот я и решила куда-нибудь махнуть. Не управлять же автоматическими дворниками.  
\- Шла бы в проводницы, туда всех берут.  
\- Так скучно же, - надулась Бонни.  
\- Зато форма красивая.  
\- Это да, - протянула она. - Но все равно скучно. Сутки на планете, двое в полете – сдохнешь, пока доедешь, и поговорить не с кем, только ходи себе между трупами.  
\- Точно, я же забыла, что у тебя нет образования. Читать еще, наверное, не умеешь? - подразнила ее Аманда.  
\- Да ну тебя, - Бонни пихнула ее в бок, Аманда ответила, и они завозились в узкой камере, постоянно тыкаясь в мягкие стены. В результате колено Аманды оказалось между ног Бонни, а локоть Бонни где-то в районе шеи Аманды. Форменный голубой костюм окончательно разошелся у ворота, и Аманде была прекрасно видна лямочка голубого, в тон, лифчика.  
\- За сексуальные домогательства, как ты, наверное, не помнишь, потому что не читаешь, - сказала Аманда снизу, - у нас есть целых две статьи, и еще не понятно, какую из них к тебе применять – про свою расу или про чужие.  
Раскрасневшаяся Бонни фыркнула, двинула бедрами и откатилась, насколько это позволяло пространство.  
\- Сейчас нас будут замораживать обратно. Мне сказали, что камера обратно переходит в анабиоз через двадцать минут. Ложись удобней.  
Аманда перевернуась на живот и положила руки под голову.  
\- А потом ты как?  
\- А потом меня разбудят до прилета. Надеюсь, хоть в этом напарник меня не подведет, - улыбнулась Бонни.

Аманда проснулась во второй раз оттого, что Бонни выбиралась наружу. По ту сторону двери ей явно помогали, поэтому она даже почти не пиналась и ни разу не попала коленом ни в какие чувствительные части тела Аманды, если, конечно, не считать ими плечи.  
Оказавшись на полу, Бонни деловито отряхнула юбку, застегнула форму и поправила на голове шапочку.  
\- Иди уже, - шикнула ей напарница.  
\- Сама иди, - прошипела Бонни. - Я сейчас, видишь, еще камеру надо закрыть. Ну что? - обратилась она уже к Аманде. - До свидания?  
\- Давай, драпай. Поймают неумеху.  
\- И оставшихся денег у меня нет.  
\- Я догадалась, - вздохнула Аманда.  
Бонни покрутилась на месте, будто в нерешительности, а потом подошла ближе.  
\- Я же знаю, что тебе понравилось, - прощебетала Бонни. - Трудно было не почувствовать.  
Она протянула руку, обхватила Аманду за затылок и поцеловала в губы.  
\- Пока! И спасибо за... за компанию, короче, - с этими словами она сделала ручкой и приготовилась убежать, когда Аманда окликнула ее:  
\- Эй! И еще.  
\- Да-а? - протянула Бонни, замерев на месте.  
\- Мой тебе совет, когда решишься в следующий раз на какую-нибудь махинацию, выбирай не поезда, а банки. Никуда лететь не надо, и в них, по крайней мере, всегда есть деньги.  
Бонни развернулась и с хитрющей улыбкой показала зажатую между двух пальцев розовую бумажку – вкладку от билета, на которой, конечно, были написаны имя, фамилия и номер водительской лицензии Аманды.  
\- Непременно.


End file.
